


Staring Isn't Always Impolite

by Misfittedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Suga being a dork, daichi being a mess, i thought of this on a trip, sorry idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfittedwriter/pseuds/Misfittedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara was tired, a little grumpy, and squished uncomfortably against a man in need of nasal spray. In times liked these he needed a distraction to get him through the train ride, even if it meant staring at a stranger, a stranger with something in his hair, an attractive stranger with something in his hair. What the heck is in your hair?<br/>Suga's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Isn't Always Impolite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting on AO3, I hope you like this tiny little offering. Please tell me what you think and feel free to tell me any errors you see.

So here I am, minding my own business on the 6 o'clock train feeling worn out and drained of all life and hating myself for managing a spot next to a massive man with very little room to breathe, when something catches my attention. I am sitting here now staring at a guy, well not exactly you, the guy, but your hair and the surprisingly bright green dot of a mysterious substance clinging to your black spiky hair. Not entirely sure how long I've been staring to be honest, I can't pull my eyes away though, like seriously what is in your hair? I finally do manage to look away but only cause the man next to me took an unneeded step closer to me making it so now I’m kinda pressed up against his sweaty body. What the heck is that? His nose is whistling, oh god this train ride needs to end soon, and still what the hell is in your hair?

I scoot away from whistle man a bit more and actually start to think of all the bright green substance that the dot could be. Before too long it has gone from 'what is that in your hair?' to a full blown story board and with different plots that could lead to this goop landing in your hair and you not noticing it. Whistle man lets out a particularly loud whistle and snore, man is fast asleep barely holding himself up. I roll my eyes and look back to your hair, it's starting to kill me. Maybe you’re an artist? Today is the day you decided to try splatter painting and you got a little carried away releasing your soul onto the canvas. You could have just decided to leave it until you got home to clean up, or maybe you just really don't know that you got some paint in your hair. Or you could be an amazing chef and are just coming back from a big show where you performed amazing culinary stunts and wowed the crowd. The green goo in your hair could be some kind of special ingredient that I don't know about. Oh god what if you are a researcher in some big facility specialized in toxic goo that could devastate the entire country, or even the world? Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to die because you have toxic goo in your hair? How rude of you not to think of the lives you could be killing as we speak, jerk.

Suddenly my phone goes off and it makes me jump a little, I guess I was too focused on hating you for destroying life as we know it. When I finally manage to wiggle me phone from my pocket I see that it's a text from Oikawa; and we are just going to ignore that, too tired for his shenanigans. What does catch my eye though is the time, 6:35. "Oh my god" I mumble and smack my free hand to my head, unfortunately I accidentally bump the whistler and woke him. Whatever he needed to wake up anyways. But oh no, no, see this is bad. Unless my phone's time was somehow wrong, I have been staring at a stranger for thirty five minutes. Obviously that is thirty four minutes and thirty seconds too long. I swallow nervously as I somehow manage to slip my phone back into the pocket of my waist coat while also praying that if I turned back to look at you there would be some kind of sign proving that you hadn't seen me staring like a mindless idiot.

Just as my luck would have it, you are staring right at me, that means eye contact is being made. I feel my body go stiff as I try to fix whatever made me brain hit a brick wall. In all my time staring I hadn't noticed how deep your eyes were, very dark. Your jaw is nice to, hmm and you have broad shoulders to. Hold up! Nope nope, nopity nope to nth degree nope. I quickly jerk my head away and squirm my body to face the doors, but I can still feel your eyes on me. Please forgive me messy but nice looking stranger, I didn't mean to be a freak and stare; Have mercy! I try a casual glance at you and nearly spaz the hell out when I find you standing only two people away and you are still looking right at me, an unreadable look on your face. Please kind stranger, I am but a loser with a staring problem, I don't wish to fight you and your possibly toxic goo.

I nearly cry of happiness when my stop is announced and I start to feel the train slowing. Take that attractive toxic man! Can't get me with my stop coming up, have fun damning our lives with your negligence. I lean a bit and grab my bag that I almost forgot I even had with me and slip it on just as the train comes to a stop. When the doors open I battle my way out, pretty sure whistle man is about ready to put a restraining order on me, and manage to make it an emptier area of the station so that I can just breathe for two minutes. Despite being nearly on the brink of death from exhaustion when I first got on the train, I only feel like taking a yearlong nap on the dirty floor now. Thanks to the excitement of goo man.

That’s when I suddenly feel a light tapping on my shoulder, oh no. This kinda crap only happens in cheesy movies and mangas, right? I turn around and there you stand, a bit taller than me; already getting on my bad side I see. I kinda tense, ready for anything your about to say; like for example: 'you're a freak', 'why were you staring at me', or 'hey I just contaminated you and now your disease filled and will probably die tragically any minute now.' Maybe not that last one but hey you never know. It kind of made me a little less nervous since I can see that you are smiling, that good right? I decide yes quickly when you take half a step back to give me space and i can see that your smile is actually pretty catchy and attractive.

"You have something weird in your hair." Yup, sure just blurt that out, that's how you address a stranger you have been eye stalking for a little over half an hour now. The guy looks surprised at first but then does a small eye roll and tries patting at his hair in completely the wrong area to get the goo. The poor guy looks a little flustered, I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Feeling courageous now that I know he is a goof I reach up and pinch the very sticky substance from his hair. "Ok so what is this stuff? Am I gonna die or something?" I wipe it on my pant legs not really caring since these pants are so old.

He laughs a bit and fiddles with the hairs at the back of his neck. "Uh well." Whoa there friend, his voice is surprisingly really nice. Deep and strong. Nice. "I was helping a friend try out insanely weird types of hair jell today, he likes spiking his hair into funky angles. My name is Daichi Sawamura by the way." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." I couldn't really help but to smile as I shook his hand. "Rough but very warm and kind of welcoming, that's probably weird though. He pulled his hand back eventually with a nervous laugh. Did I really manage to attract a guy buy obsessing with something that was stuck in his hair? Is this how others did it? Have I been doing things wrong this entire time?

"Sugawara, well, I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there on the train by staring. I just couldn't get over your face." I felt my eyes widen a little and my defenses started going back up. Listen here you, I was ready for you to say something hurtful but why exchange names if you’re just going to insult me? "Uh I mean it's your mole!" He blurts out as I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. How rude! Didn't your mom teach you not to point out blemishes like that. This guy I swear. He seems exasperated and takes in a breath before speaking again. "I mean it looks good on you, uh, I'm sorry." You aren't forgiven yet goo man. "It's just, I don't know. You look really nice, a bit tired, but still stunning in a way."

He is blushing really hard, probably from embarrassment, but he stood there tall and looked right at me as he spoke. He was determined to get through whatever this was. “You’re a loser.” I bite my lip but it doesn’t really stop my laughter from coming out. My cheeks feel about as red as his face looks. I look away feeling a bit embarrassed, checked to see if my shoes were still tied. They are. I hear a laugh come from him, by the time I chance a look up he has tried to cover it by laughing into his fist. It’s a nice laugh, and contagious.

When we finally settle down from laughing at each other I start to realize that I don’t know what to say next and feel a bit anxious as we sort of stare at each other. What the heck do I say? Goodbye? Are we friends now? F not can we? How do I friend again?

“Sugawara?”

“Suga.” I correct.

He smiles that crooked grin again and I match it. “Suga.” He repeats after me, and damn am I glad I corrected that. “You wouldn’t be hungry and have some free time would you?” Still as determined and confident as before but with a gentler smile. “Cause it would be cool if you wanted to catch a bite to eat with me at a small diner just down the block.”

You loser goo man, Is this real life? I Smile even brighter as I nod and suppress another laugh as his face lights up as he holds his arm out for me to take hold of. “You’re buying though, Mr. Goo Man.” He just laughed and started leading us out of the station. It seemed pretty easy to just talk with him, about the dumbest things. About his friends that seem to enjoy subzero hair styles and how sometimes staring at people maybe wasn’t as rude as we were taught growing up.


End file.
